The Philosopher's Stone
by countrygirl-606
Summary: Dean decides the three of them need to take a vacation, but as people have strange occurances with animals with white eyes, Taylor realizes that somethings not right, and they're pulled into something older than any of them expected.
1. Mini Vacation

_Hey guys, I'm back already! Anyway, just a quick warning, this story is going to a little different than something you would see on a normal Supernatural show, so enjoy._

_I know the first chapter is a little short but i should have the next one up soon!_

Chase Garrett stretched and descended the ladder from his deer stand. He had been sitting there for three long hours and had seen nothing yet. He cracked his back and then dug through his black hunting bag sitting next to his tree. He pulled out the water bottle and went to take a sip when he heard a shuffle in the brush to his left. He froze with the water bottle to his mouth and slowly turned looking past the tree to see a huge buck grazing about twenty feet away. He quickly and quietly reached for his shotgun, thinking that the buck had to be at least a 23 pointer. Chase swung back when he had the gun positioned and was about to shoot when the buck turned toward him. Surprise and confusion had him lowering his gun again. The buck just stared at him with what seemed to be glowing white eyes. Chase felt the hairs on his arm raise, something wasn't right. He was about the drop his gun and run when the buck charged him before he could act. The deer hit him so hard he flew back and hit a tree a few yards away, his eyes stared unbelieving and dull upwards and blood dripped from his mouth and his crushed head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Week Later**

Taylor followed Dean's car for two days south. She could really care less where they went at the moment. As she drove her turmoil and anguish soiled her mood. She felt so many emotions at the moment. She was pissed and she wanted to kill that damn demon that had killed her mother and Kelly. She couldn't even think about Kelly, the thought was too painful, the thought that her best friend from elementary school was dead, gone. She couldn't share anything more with her, and she couldn't go to her for comfort. A huge part of her was missing. And as she thought about it more, she realized that her father was mostly responsible for this. If only he hadn't made that goddamn deal, her mother and Kelly wouldn't be dead. Anger and resentment grew deep and strong in her gut. She hit the steering wheel angrily, startling herself out of her thoughts.

Tears came then mostly from the anger, she cried for a few minutes her sobs filling the car. She wiped her tears then and told herself to be strong; she would make it through this. She changed the radio station and turned it up, letting the beat fill her head and knock out all the thoughts still lingering there.

She followed Dean through the night and until the next day where they stopped for a few hours, filled their tanks, slept and ate. In a few hours they were on the road again. And again Taylor was left with her thoughts, she was going a little stir crazy too, stuck in a car by herself for so long, it was impossible for your mind not to wander. Again she tried to drown out her thoughts with music, but the pain lingered. Feeling even more depressed she started to cry again, though she was not sure why, she cried the rest of the way to the next rest stop and by that time it was dark and chilly out.

When she was finished filling her car she went over to Dean's.

"Where are we going?" She asked with her arms over her chest, it was the most words she's spoken to him or Sam in two days.

Dean looked at her casually over the Impala.

"You'll see," he answered just as casually.

She studied him suspiciously for a moment before returning to her car.

--

By the third day they were halfway through Missouri and Taylor was eager to stop and get some rest somewhere but it was a few more hours before they finally pulled through a tiny town called Pontiac.

From what Taylor could see it looked mostly like a resort town, a few shops downtown, a marina and very few houses scattered about the dense greenery. As they followed State Highway West, there were signs advertising lodges and resorts and a restaurant called Just Jackie's.

Puzzled Taylor continued to follow Dean through the small town and they turned onto another road, finally pulling into what looked like a campsite but with a few cabin's all stacked near each other. Dean pulled in front of one of them, Taylor parked next to him. Dean and Sam started to unpack the Impala as Taylor took in the wooden cabin. It was small and it had a picnic table and a small coal grill next to a side door.

"Come on," Dean said through her window, startling her. Frowning she got out of her car grabbed her bags and followed her brothers through the front main door under the porch.

Taylor had to admit it was really nice for a tiny cabin. It had a kitchenette to the left, with a full size fridge, a dishwasher and even a coffee maker. There was a standard sized wooden kitchen table. In the living area there was a loveseat and a recliner. A small coffee table separated the pieces and a large screen TV sat on a stand in the corner. Over to the right there was a futon/sleeper in the corner of the living area. There were also three doors, two she could see were bedrooms, both with queen beds and wooden dressers, the third door was the bathroom.

She threw her bag over into the corner and tested out the dark maroon loveseat. The rest of the cabin had earthy tones and the walls were all wooden plank, pulling off the cabin atmosphere.

"Why are we substituting our usual motels for this?" she asked swinging her arm around at the expanse of cabin.

"Well," Dean started, setting his bag down on the futon, between a pile of pillows and sheets. "I figured we all needed a mini vacation."

Taylor scowled, "I don't need your sympathy Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath and explained calmly, "It's not sympathy. Both me and Sammy agreed that we needed some time off," he paused, looking at Sam. "And that you need a break."

Taylor's temper flared and she jumped from the couch, "A break!?" She repeated, "A break from what?"

"From hunting so you can heal," Dean explained rationally.

She hated it when he was rational, she glowered at him.

"Sorry, Charlie, but you're on house arrest."

"You're a sonofabitch, Dean Winchester."

He shrugged the comment off and went over to open the fridge, but all of the shelves were empty.

"Uh oh, looks like we have to provide ourselves with our own grub."

"I'll go," Taylor immediately volunteered. She grabbed her keys and her purse angrily throwing it over her shoulder.

"Taylor, the closest market is probably in Gainesville," Sam explained before she stormed out of the door, "and that's at least twenty miles.

"Twenty miles is nothing, Sam," she replied snottily, giving Dean another glare before slamming the door.

Still fuming she noticed that the weather was unusually warm for it being so late into fall. But a cool breeze that twirled her hair reminded her of the approaching cold. She paused, her hand on the door handle of her Camero when she saw the sky. The sunset was a beautiful collage of pinks, oranges and purples that took her breath away. And for once in a long time she felt a sense of peace fill her wholly. She gave a small smile before getting behind the wheel of her car, believing for the longest time that there was still something beautiful in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor pulled her Camero into her spot next to the Impala and popped the trunk. The simple task had calmed her down and kept her mind from wandering down paths that she didn't want to tread. She grabbed two of the bags and started towards the side door that was closer to the kitchen. Dean was lounging on the couch flipping the channels on the 24 inch TV. Sam was tapping away on his computer at the kitchen table he looked up when she walked in, then went back to his screen. Taylor shook her head; nothing had changed since she had left.

She made a few more trips to her car and back, and then started unpacking the groceries, as soon as Dean heard that he got up from the couch and stretched.

"Dude, did you know this thing has like a thousand channels," he said starting towards the food. "What'd ya get me?" he asked taking a peek inside one of the bags. She threw a pack of steaks at him that he nearly dropped and looked at her surprised for a second. Then she handed him a bag of charcoal, and he stood there staring at her for a minute.

Taylor turned towards him hand on her hip, "Well what are you waiting for, go start up the grill."

Dean looked at the steaks appreciatively, "I think the way you think." He grabbed a can of Pepsi before leaving through the side door to grill the steaks.

"I think you've made him happier than he's been in weeks," Sam added smirking at Taylor.

She just laughed and pulled out some baked beans to warm up and a bag of lays.

--

The three of them ate steaks outside on their picnic table making conversation and laughing, as the sun set the rest of the way down in the sky. The night became chilly and they made a sort of bonfire out of the grill, talking and laughing into the night.

As Dean threw water over the fire as they headed in to their separate bedrooms, Taylor thought about the evening and how for once it actually felt like they were a family.


	2. Stranger

_Sorry that it took so long for me to get this one out guys. I wanted it perfect and this is as close to perfection as it's going to get, thanks to my dearest friend Nicole. She's been great helped me with this chapter and the basic plan of the story. So a big thanks to Nicole!_

_Hope you guys enjoy, I should have the next one up very soon!_

_Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

Taylor woke up to an unfamiliar room, and for a second she stared at the ceiling in the cracker box of a bedroom before she realized where she was. She smiled and stretched remembering the pleasant night before. She lay in bed feeling actually rested; she hadn't sleep well for the longest time.

The sun was sprinkled across her bedspread merrily. Everything seemed brighter. After a few more minutes she got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen. She yawned and reached for the box of cereal she'd bought, when she realized that the cabin was too quiet. She glanced around, listening intently for any sign of her brothers. That's when she noticed the note on the table. Sam's scrawled writing read:

_Taylor_

_Dean and I needed to go check something out. No worries, we'll be back in a few hours. Don't do anything stupid._

_Sam_

Taylor shook her head at the last sentence, how could she do anything stupid in this Podunk town. She looked around again. The cabin was just too quiet for her liking so she decided she would check out the restaurant she had seen signs for. She'd rather be sitting in a crowded restaurant then stuck in this tiny cabin all by herself. She left the box of cereal and showered. She got dressed quickly, left a short note and grabbed her purse; she jingled her keys as she locked the door to the cabin and headed out to her white Camero.

The drive wasn't long it really only took a few minutes and she pulled up in front of the diner, Just Jackie's, the parking lot was dirt and cars were parked haphazardly around. She pulled up next to an old Buick and cut the engine. She got out of the car favoring her left side; she'd forgotten to take some Advil before she'd left. Grimacing a little she slammed the door and started towards the restaurant. It was unusual, she would say, the oblong red wood building was held up on stilts and as she walked up the wooden stairs she heard a creak and wondered how sturdy the thing was. But the paint looked worn and peeling so it must have lasted long enough. With a final shrug she pulled open the door. There was a bar set in front of the kitchen and mahogany wooden tables spread out around the rest of the restaurant. She was surprised how large it was, because it looked so small from outside. She sat at the counter and watched as a few waitresses bustled around carrying trays or empty plates. There weren't many cars outside and there weren't many people in the restaurant either. Two older men were sitting at one of the tables against the front wall and there were two older ladies over to the right sitting at one of the far tables. There was also a lone man sitting farther down the counter from Taylor.

"New around here?"

Taylor looked up at the friendly face. The waitress didn't look much older than Taylor herself; she had soft, chocolate eyes and thick, wavy, light brown hair that was falling out of her messy bun. Her build was medium and she was about 5' 7". Her smile was wide and easy as her eyes carefully searched Taylor's.

Taylor smiled back in response, "You could say that."

The girl's smile widened and her eyes sparkled merrily.

"Well, I'm Victoria, what can I getcha today?" She placed a hand on her hip and leaned amicably against the counter.

"Mmm, some coffee for starters. Could I see a menu also?"

"My pleasure," Victoria answered still smiling, while she poured Taylor a cup of coffee and handing her a menu. She leaned back up against the counter when she was finished, watching Taylor with an expert eye. Taylor could feel her gaze on her head as she looked through the breakfast menu.

"So where ya from…?" she asked with questioning raised eyebrows.

"Taylor and I'm originally from Minnesota," Taylor answered sliding the menu away.

"Yeah, you're a little south," Victoria replied, pulling out her book.

Taylor smiled, "Yeah, we travel a lot."

"We?" Victoria seemed curious.

"Me and my brothers."

"Ah, a family business then."

"Kinda more like a road trip," Taylor offered.

"Wish I had brothers that would take me on a road trip," Victoria sighed, looking resigned for a minute, then brightened up again. "So what'll you have." Her pencil was poised.

"The number three, eggs over easy, bacon and whole wheat toast."

"Alrighty, there's some papers over there while you wait," Victoria added, pointing towards a rack of what looked like freshly printed newspapers near the door, before she bustled towards the kitchen and called in the order. Taylor decided to take up her offer and grabbed one of the newspapers then made her way back to her seat.

They mostly were composed of local news, repairs to the Pontiac Marina and other rural occurrences. Taylor paged through most of it uninterested, until her food arrived.

"There ya be." Victoria placed the steaming plate of food in front of her. "Anything else for ya then?"

"Not right now thanks," Taylor replied, smiling.

"Alrighty, enjoy!" She added, giving Taylor a wide smile before she sauntered off back towards the kitchen and disappeared behind a door.

Taylor watched after her curiously and bit into her bacon. She tried to squelch the feeling that was bubbling up in her stomach. She shook her head focusing on her food, but the thought still hung there like an unwanted annoyance. Victoria couldn't remind her of Kelly. Kelly had been her friend forever and she'd just met Victoria, but her personality the bubbly attitude and friendliness. Mostly it was the smile, wide and happy.

The tears came unexpectedly and she tried her best to hold them back, but one still slid down her cheek.

"Are you alright, honey?"

Taylor looked up, quickly wiping the tear. She hadn't realized Victoria had come back.

"Yeah," she answered softly so her voice wouldn't crack.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

When Taylor met Victoria's gaze all she saw there was concern and kindness, it almost made her break down again. Taylor looked down at her plate of food. Victoria didn't wait for an answer she walked to the end of the bar and came around to sit next to Taylor.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," She said quietly putting her hand gently on Taylor's. Her kindness pushed Taylor over the edge. Another tears rolled quietly down her cheek. Victoria just squeezed her hand. Taylor wiped the tear away, embarrassed that she was crying in front of a complete stranger.

After a deep breath Taylor looked up, meeting Victoria's gaze. "My brothers brought me here to get away from my home mostly. My friend…" She choked on a breath, "my friend just passed away."

"Oh Taylor, I'm sorry." Compassion filled Victoria's voice and immediately after saying the words Taylor felt better.

"I guess, you reminded me of her, and…" She paused, thinking of what to say next.

"You haven't really dealt with it have you?"

Surprised Taylor looked up at her feebly and shook her head. Victoria removed her hand from Taylor's and patted her back with the other one.

"That's why I'm here, tell me all about her."

Taylor paused not sure she wanted to.

"Go ahead, trust me it will help you tons in the long run."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "here goes."

Taylor launched into the story, telling her everything, how they had been friends for so long and how Kelly had been like a sister, always been there for her even after her Mom's death. They shared everything and it felt like a piece of her was missing now, a piece that left a huge gaping hole. Although she left out all the parts about the demon or their job.

"She was a very lucky and special girl," Victoria concluded.

"Yes, yes she was," Taylor paused studying the girl who sat next to her. "Thank you Victoria, I really do feel better."

"No problem, it's always better if you share the pain with someone else," she patted Taylor on the back again; "you can call my Tori." She got up again and went around the counter. "I'll warm this up for you," she said grabbing Taylor's plate.

Taylor looked back down at the counter and thought. She really did feel better if only a little, but better and she felt like she'd made a connection with Victoria.

When Victoria brought the plate back Taylor smiled, "Thanks, for everything."

"Hey, I have ears it's the least I can do," she said waving away the thank you and leaning against the counter.

"No, really Tori, thanks."

"No problem, honey," she said waving again, "now eat up, get some muscle on those bones."

Taylor nodded and started on her food again; Victoria gave a wide smile and went to help another costumer. Taylor ate quickly suddenly feeling ravenous, when she was finished she chugged the rest of her cold coffee. Victoria was there a second later filling her cup again and giving her another warm smile.

Taylor sipped her second cup of coffee while, finishing off the rest of her paper. By the time she had drained the rest of her coffee, the restaurant had filled up and the chatter was loud and the waitresses were scurrying around. Taylor paid her bill leaving a generous tip on the counter for Victoria.

As she was about to walk out, Victoria caught her at the door.

"I'll be here if you need to talk again," she smiled warmly, "don't be a stranger."

Taylor just responded with a smile and a thank you, then Victoria was off again bustling around to help her new costumers. Taylor glanced at Victoria's retreating form once more before she headed towards her car. She blinked in the sun and felt for once that maybe everything in the world wasn't completely against her, that maybe there were still good people in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Taylor pulled up in front of the cabin, which she now sadly associated with home, it was about noon. She grabbed her purse and slowly got out of the car remembering the moment when she had broken down to a stranger. She thought fondly of Victoria, almost eager to see her again. She felt like she'd made a connection with her, and God knew she needed a friend. Not that her brothers weren't helpful, but sometimes she felt that she just needed another female to talk to. She shook her head walking towards the door, when she noticed that the Impala was parked right next to her Camero.

She opened the front door, ready for an argument, because she was going to find out where her brothers had gone. Determination set on her face she opened the door.

Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch, playing a Playstation 3, they were elbowing each other, trying to get the other to mess up.

"Yes!" Dean cried, grinning crazily, "Finally getting ahead of you. Tell me Sammy, were you a gamer nerd while you were in college too."

Sam scowled at the screen, ignoring his brother and concentrated on catching up. Neither of them really noticed when Taylor walked in.

At first she was surprised to see them, playing video games and enjoying themselves, more than she'd seen in a long time. She shook her head, chuckling to herself.

"Haha!" Sam yelled, as Taylor dropped her purse on the kitchen table and set her jacket on the back of the chair. She pushed at the sleeves of her blue, long-sleeved shirt, watching her brothers. "Take that bitch," Sam taunted, getting in Dean's now scowling face.

"You cheated."

Sam scoffed, "You can't cheat in this game, it's like impossible."

"Whatever." Dean threw the controller and it skidded across the coffee table, dangling on the edge.

"Poor loser."

"Bite me, Sam."

Sam gave a hearty laugh as Taylor sat in the beige recliner. They glanced at Taylor, then Sam brightened and reached for the other controller.

"Wanna play?" he asked hopefully, holding the controller out for her, his hazel eyes sparkled.

She smiled unable to hide her amusement. "Sure," she took the controller for Sam and he excitedly started another game. As they were choosing their cars, Taylor looked at Sam and Dean. Dean was now watching, with his arms crossed grumpily.

"So where did you guys get this?"

"Some dude in Gainesville sold to us really cheap," Sam answered his eyes never leaving the screen. He chose a location for their race and Dean just grunted. Taylor giggled.

"What?" he asked eyes flashing towards her.

"Nothing."

He just glared at her again.

"Get ready," Sam interrupted, "the race is about to start."

Taylor turned her attention back to the screen. The race started and so did her mission to figure out where the boys went, earlier that day.

"So is that where you guys went today?" Taylor asked, pausing to look at them, "Gainesville?"

They exchanged a quick glance and then Sam was looking back at the screen but not before she saw his guilty look.

Dean cleared his throat and leaned forward, "Yeah, sorta." He put his elbows on his knees with his hands together in front of him and seemed to concentrate on the game. Taylor looked back at the screen, deciding on a different plan of action.

"You guys aren't on a job are you? I thought this was a vacation for all of us?" Taylor asked keeping her eyes on the screen, when they didn't respond, she glanced at them. Sam swallowed, and Dean ran a hand over his face. Taylor paused the game and turned towards them.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"You're on a job aren't you?" Taylor gave them both a searing look.

Neither of them looked at her.

"Nice, Dean, what was all that crap about us all needing a rest, not just me but all of us?" She stood, glaring at them indignantly. "This is bull, I'm supposed to sit here by myself and heal why you two run off on a hunt? Bull," she repeated starting towards her bedroom.

"It's not like that," Sam finally responded, standing to look at her.

"Oh yeah, Sam, then what's it like? Let me take a guess," she took a step back towards them, eyes in angry slits. "You guys think I'm gonna break, like I'm weak now, broken merchandise and fragile. Like I can't do anything anymore." She flung her arms out angrily, wincing in pain, realizing she'd thrown her left arm out too far. She pulled it back in, hugging her side.

"That's the reason we're leaving you out of this," Dean yelled standing now, and pointing at her side, "You're not well yet. And it seems like on every hunt you get hurt." His eyes softened and his voice lowered as he said the next sentence, "We just want you safe."

"Thanks mother," she snarled, she turned and went into her room slamming the door behind her. The whole tiny cabin seemed to rock.

She collapsed onto her bed feeling exhausted. Tears burned her eyes but she angrily pushed them back, she wasn't going to cry this time. She sighed. Why did they always have to end up fighting? They were family, couldn't they just work things out.

Irritated more by herself than her brothers she busied herself with checking her email, remembering that the cabin had wireless internet. After about an hour of surfing the web she shut her computer down and listened for noise outside the door. She heard the drone of the TV.

She sighed again and paced the small room, thinking of something to occupy herself with. Then she remembered her promise to Jeremy, but then her heart sank when she remembered that her purse and jacket were in the kitchen.

She sat back on her bed, knowing she couldn't go back out there with her brothers still out there. With nothing else to do she splayed herself across the bed exhaling loudly. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds outside her window of the birds, interrupted occasionally with the sound of her brothers moving around.

When she opened her eyes again it was dark in the room. Fright closed sharply around her heart for a second before she realized she had fallen asleep. She got off her bed and stumbled out into the living area searching for a light. She followed the dim light from the window by the front door and clicked the light on. She blinked against the brightness and yawning dug for her phone in her purse.

Her eyebrows rose when she saw that it was well after seven. Still she decided that she was going to call Jeremy, and recognized the silence in the cabin. Her brothers had left again, no note this time to who knows where. She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, _Whatever, who cares_, she thought, finding a comfortable position on the couch and dialing the memorized number.

"Hello?" his familiar gruff voice answered.

"Jeremy," the smile in her voice was obvious.

"Hey babe," he answered, smiling back.

"I'm trying to keep my promise," Taylor spit out, realizing that she didn't know what else to say.

"That's wonderful," he started sounding awkward, then after a pause, "I miss you."

Taylor felt her heart constrict, "I miss you too." She whispered it so her voice wouldn't give away her sadness.

"Sally misses you too, she hasn't been the same since - ," he let the sentence drop off, unwilling to mention Kelly.

"I'll call her soon," Taylor replied. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Taylor?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever coming home?"

Her heart clenched again and tears appeared suddenly at the back of her eyes. She held them back as she tried to decide how to answer, she just said the first thing that came to her head, and it happened to be the truth.

"I don't know," she answered in a whisper again.

Jeremy sighed, "I don't like this."

"I don't either, but this is my job and there's nothing else for me to do. Dean's even got me on house arrest and supposedly we're on a mini vacation of some sort-."

"I agree with Dean."

The surprise captured Taylor's voice for a minute.

"What?"

"I agree with Dean," Jeremy repeated, then mumbled, "for once."

"Did hell freeze over?"

Jeremy laughed then.

"How's your rib?" he asked when he was finished.

Taylor moved it slightly and winced, "It's feeling better," she lied.

"I'm glad, j…just be careful with it, okay?"

Taylor smiled at his hesitation, "Alright, I'll be careful." The smile stayed on her face and warm feeling spread in her chest.

"Good." There was a pause and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"How's Willie?" she asked, remembering her cat.

"Making himself at home, he's already ripped the stuffing out of one of the arms of my couch."

Taylor laughed now at the irritation in his voice, "Don't worry once he gets settled he'll be fine."

"I hope so or I'm not going to have much of a couch left."

Taylor giggled again, and a pleasant silence passed between them.

"Oh, shoot," Jeremy said, distracted, "I have to get going, sorry babe."

"It's alright."

"You'll call again right? 'Cause if you don't I'll hunt you down."

Taylor gave a quick laugh, "I'll call again I promise."

"Alright," he paused again, "I love you Taylor."

A breath clogged in her constricting throat causing her to whisper again, "I love you too, Jeremy."

He sighed, contented, "Alright babe, I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay," she whispered, tears burning her eyes.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

She waited for the click to slide her phone back down and cradled it in her hands before sobs quietly racked her body.


	3. Normal Lives

_Sorry guys. I really didn't mean for this chapter to take so long, but I've been so busy lately getting ready for school and everything. Uh! It's been a long few weeks. But hopefully I have the next chapter out very soon! Enjoy!_

* * *

The short ride to Just Jackie's had Taylor struggling to keep her thoughts in order. The conversation with Jeremy had all her emotions in a knot, she squelched the wants to drive back now and see him and wanting to drive farther away. She really just wanted to have a normal life for once and not hurt the other people around her or cause them harm. She couldn't help but think of the demon, Ria, again, if only she could know for sure that that damn demon was gone for good and her mother and Kelly were avenged she could somehow live a happy life.

She shoved the thoughts out of her head again as she pulled up in front of the restaurant. She slammed the door to her car shut and stalked up the stairs and into the red building, not noticing the black car parked at the back of the lot. She sat at the counter again, but farther down, more into the corner, hoping that Victoria would still be there. She glanced around the restaurant, realizing that it was just after the dinner rush and many people were either, relaxing and chatting before they left, or already on their way to leave. As her eyes roamed around the room they froze silently on one table. Her brothers. Go figure. She looked away and found a menu, focusing on that. She could feel their eyes on her a second later, she silently screamed at them to leave her alone, hoping by some form of ESP they would somehow hear her.

"Back so soon?"

Taylor looked up into the familiar smiling face.

"Tori."

"Taylor, what's up?" Victoria asked conversationally leaning her elbows at the counter, chocolaty eyes on Taylor.

"I kinda had a fight with my brothers," Taylor admitted, abashed.

"Ugh, what happened?" Victoria straightened and came around the counter and sat next to Taylor.

"Well mostly they're treating me like a child. And they lied about where they were this morning," she paused, choosing her words carefully. "They lied to me, they said that this was a vacation for all of us and they ran off today behind my back to go work. They don't feel like I'm capable of doing anything after last week."

Victoria nodded, her eyes understanding, while her eyebrows pulled together in thought. Taylor let her eyes slide angrily over to her bothers table; they were engrossed in their meal. Victoria followed her gaze.

"That's them?"

"Yeah," Taylor answered with a hiss of angry breath.

"Sometimes they think that they're doing the right thing, but most of the time it's not."

"You're exactly right. Uh! They treat me like a child."

"I know what you mean, like you're fragile even, like you're not even capable of taking care of yourself."

Taylor turned a grateful gaze towards Victoria, "Yeah, you have brother?"

"No, I'm an only child," she paused, looking over at Taylor's brothers, "but working here I've come across many people like that."

Taylor sent her brothers another blistering glance.

"Anyway, I mostly came here to see you, and get out of that cabin."

Tori smiled her wide friendly smile, "Bored."

"That doesn't even begin to describe it," Taylor huffed.

Victoria laughed then, a tinkling musical sound. Taylor couldn't help but smile, then her face turned serious again, thoughts clouding her mind.

"There's something else." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I'm kinda having boy problems," Taylor sighed and leaned her elbow on the counter, holding up her head with her hand.

"Ah."

"Need I say more?"

Victoria smiled, "Long distance relationship."

Taylor frowned nodding, knowing it was so much more than that. "We had just started to get serious, before Kelly…passed away, and now being away from him…it…it's put a strain there that wasn't there before."

"If he loves you at all, he'll be there when you go back."

Taylor sighed, hanging her head, her dark brown waves falling in front of her face, "I know." But she didn't feel like he would wait, especially with her job.

"I know just the thing," Victoria suggested, hopping excitedly from her stool and hurried off into the kitchen.

She came back a minute later with a huge dripping hot fudge sundae, with a giant lump of whip cream on top.

"Chocolate is a girl's best friend."

Taylor laughed at its size, "I can't agree more." She took a scoop of the whip cream, and made an approving noise.

"So what about you what about your family?" Taylor asked, licking the spoon.

Victoria leaned on the counter again, "Well, I guess you could say that my family is pretty normal. Mom died when I was 13 and my father was never around, he's a fisherman so, you know," she rolled her eyes; "he's always on the sea. That was his second love other than my mother." She picked at where the counter was chipping away. "So I was left to wander around this place, I grew up with the people that work here and come here, my mother owned the place, and my Dad just couldn't sell it when she died."

"Was your mother's name, Jackie?" Taylor asked softly.

"Yup, named the place after her." Victoria looked at her with sad eyes now.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to dredge anything up."

"Don't worry about it, like I said," she waved a hand through the air, "sharing the pain is better than keeping it inside."

"Well I guess we have more in common than you think because my mother died about two years ago, right after I was out of high school."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

Taylor paused, staring through the ice cream, "I just try to remember the good things about her, the better times."

"You're brothers must be devastated."

"Oh, no, um, they're only my half brothers, we had the same Dad."

"Had?" Victoria looked puzzled.

"He, uh, he died about a year ago."

Victoria looked shocked, "Oh, hon, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's no biggie, it's better that I have my brothers, I mean we look out for each other ya know?" Taylor took a thoughtful bite of her now slightly melting ice cream.

"Speaking of brothers." Taylor looked at Victoria, eyes questioning. But Tori only nodded towards something behind Taylor.

Taylor turned and met Sam's apologetic gaze. She turned back but Victoria was making a hasty retreat, giving them some privacy.

"What do you want Sam?" Taylor asked indifferently, as he sat on the stool next to hers. She didn't meet his gaze, studying her ice cream instead and took another bite savoring the chocolate.

"Just hear me out okay?" The wistfulness in his tone, made her gaze shift to him. He was looking thoughtfully down at his hands. "Taylor, Dean and I we really care about you," he looked at her then, eyes somber, "I mean you're our little sister, and we want you to be safe, but," he paused then searching for the right words. "We can't just not hunt, I mean we are relaxing, more than usual but we…we wanted to surprise you when we'd found something and we didn't want you to get so involved because this is such a big thing for you, I mean you're so….connected to what we're doing we didn't want your feelings getting involved."

"What are you talking about?" Taylor was sincerely confused.

He looked at her, eyes looking hopeful now, "Well, we're looking for Ria, searching to find anything that we can about the deal, where she would be maybe even how to summon her, so that we can help you get that revenge."

"Really?" Taylor brightened immediately.

Sam nodded, "We sort of feel obligated to help you, while you get better."

"Oh Sam!" Joy swelled in her chest as she threw her arms around her brother.

Sam laughed, and hugged her back. Then Taylor quickly grabbed her ice cream and made her way over to their table after setting in on the table she sat next to Dean and wrapped her arms around him too, but not squeezing as hard so she wouldn't hurt her rib.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What did you do to her Sam?" Dean asked, uncomfortably, he didn't hug her back he just looked at the top of her head baffled.

Sam just laughed and sat across from them.

Taylor pulled away and looked up at Dean fervently, "Thank you for looking for Ria,"

"Oh, _that_," Dean said, emphatically.

"Yeah, Thanks." Taylor smiled and took another bite of her sundae.

"You are too easy to make happy," Dean commented, taking a sip of his coke.

"Then you should do it more often," Taylor replied, sneaking a sly glance at Dean, who just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," a voice said from the end of the table.

Taylor brightened again, "Hey Tori!"

"Dean, Sam, this is my friend Tori, Tori, this is Sam and this is Dean." After the motions were through Taylor took another bite of her sundae.

"Hi," Victoria, gave them a small wave, then turned back to Taylor, "Hey I was just wondering, are you busy tomorrow?"

Taylor looked questioningly at her brothers who just shook their heads and went back to their food.

"Apparently not, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping, I could show you around the town and then we could go to Gainesville and hit the mall."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Oh I can take a day off," Victoria gave her the wide smile, and leaned closer, "and shopping is great medicine to take your mind off the opposite sex."

Taylor raised her brows in understanding, then grinned playfully, "Well how could I turn that down."

"Alrighty, I'll pick you up around 11:00, how does that sound."

"Great, we're staying at the Lost Cove Resort, cabin 7."

"Sweet, see ya then."

"See ya." Taylor gave her another brilliant smile before turning back to her sundae.

"The opposite sex?" Dean asked, inquisitively.

"It's a girl thing," Taylor clarified.

"Women," Dean mumbled under his breath before taking another bite of his burger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Josh Hartnett."

Victoria looked at Taylor skeptically and scoffed, "Josh Harnett? You could do better with Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom."

Taylor shrugged absently, "He reminds me of Jeremy."

"Hey! No talk of boyfriends we are on a girls' day, we can not speak of boyfriends."

Taylor laughed. Victoria had said it as though it was forbidden.

Victoria raised a sultry eyebrow, "My favorite is Paul Walker," she closed her eyes and made an approving sound, "I could just get lost in those blue eyes."

Taylor elbowed her and laughed, "Can't argue with that."

"Ooh, look at those shoes, I bet you could convince a man to do what you want in those." Victoria gave her a wry smile before entering the store.

Taylor shook her head but followed. Since she'd left the house that morning, the day had been filled with cheerful fun. Tori had shown her around town, mostly the Marina, she would have introduced her Dad but he'd already started his latest fishing trip. Victoria had just sighed and said, "What else is new." So they had done the small trip around town, but Victoria was more interested in getting to Gainesville to the "real party" as she'd put it. So for the last few hours they'd been gallivanting around town shopping and talking nonstop. Something she'd missed since Kelly. It was easier to think about her now, eventually she thought she would be able to say her friends name again. Hanging out with Victoria had made that so much easier. The more time she spent with her, it was like the more she felt that they had known each other forever. Victoria was just that kind of person, friendly and talkative and welcoming. Something Taylor had missed since her life had turned upside down.

"What do you think of this color?" Victoria held up a blazing red shoe.

"Now if that doesn't bring a man to his knees, I don't know what will," Taylor commented sitting on one of the benches.

Victoria gave her a wide, devious smile, "Exactly my thoughts."

The day followed rapidly, as they roamed through the stores discussing, anything and everything, most of all boys. Taylor still felt like she was in high school, _some things never change_, she thought.

When Victoria pulled up in front of Taylor's cabin, she shuffled all her bags together and said a quick goodbye and thank you before shutting the door. Taylor unable to keep the smile from her face, threw open the front door and set all her bags down, next to the sheets of Dean's crumpled bed, before throwing herself across the couch.

Dean raised a brow at her, from his reclined position in the chair. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop, eyeing all her bags.

"Jesus, did you buy out the whole mall?" Dean questioned after following Sam's gaze.

"Nearly."

He looked back at her even more baffled, "No smartass comment?"

"I'm in a pleasant mood."

"No shit."

Taylor shot Dean a look.

"Hey, just because I had more fun than you doesn't mean you have to bring me down."

Dean held up his hands in defense, "Don't let me disturb you."

Taylor yawned, "I think I'll go unpack my purchases." And with that she picked up her bags and skipped to her room.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, then went back to their business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week fell into a gentle monotony after that; Taylor would go to the restaurant every morning and either she would go back and hang around the cabin to preoccupy herself or Victoria would drag her to her house and they would watch movies and eat popcorn or play cards games, anything really. Taylor's spirits lifted greatly and Sam and Dean noticed that when they came back to the cabin one night after a long day of searching. Taylor was standing in front of the stove whistling while she cooked.

Dean raised a skeptically brow and threw himself on the couch.

"You're in a good mood," Sam pointed out.

Taylor pulled out her ear piece and paused her IPod, "Huh? Oh, yeah, Tori and I were watching movies today. It was fun."

Sam smiled, "You two spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah well you guys aren't around much." Though the sentence was harsh, Taylor smiled brightly at her brother, flashing her teeth.

Sam didn't respond, smiling to himself, as Taylor set her IPod aside and made plates of food for the three of them.

--

Dean sat back after the meal and patted him stomach happily.

"I vote that Taylor cooks every night," Dean sighed.

"I second that vote," Sam added finishing off his last bite.

"Don't hold your breath." Taylor rolled her eyes at them but collected their plates and put them in the dishwasher, rinsing them off first. Taylor picked up her IPod and started towards her room.

"What no dessert?" Dean called after her.

"Ha, ha," she paused and turned back to them, "sorry I have a date with a novel." And with the flourish of her arm, she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

"You know what Dean, I think this vacation, was one of your few better ideas."

Dean scowled at him, "Few, ha, I've had brilliant ideas before, but no one seems to understand my genius."

Sam laughed; throwing his head back, then with sparkling eyes turned back to his brother, "No really Dean. I mean look at her, she's cooking dinner and whistling. I don't think I've seen her happier, unless she's with Jeremy."

Dean's sour expression, faded and turned to a thoughtful one, "I think what she really needs Sam, is a normal life."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Not this again."

"Sam, listen to me, she does this job well. I mean she's scary good at it, but already I think this job has brought her more pain, than the two of us put together."

"I wouldn't go that far," Sam disagreed.

"Well you know what I mean," Dean said waving his arm around.

"She'll make her own decisions Dean."

Dean looked away, focusing on a spot outside the dark window. Sam studied his brother, knowing that there was something else.

"This isn't just about Taylor is it?"

Dean shook his head rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm tired Sam, of watching Taylor get hurt, of seeing Dad die, of seeing you go through that psychic stage. I mean, why can't we just settle down, get a home? Live normal lives. I think Dad would have wanted that for all of us, and maybe that's what he was trying to tell us back in Maine."

"I know Dean, I'm tired too, but do you really think Taylor's going to give up now? Especially after she found out that demon was responsible for the death of her mom and now Kelly?"

Dean hung his head, looking at his fisted hands on the table, "No. And I think that's why when we find and kill that demon," he looked up at Sam, eyes blazing, "not just send it back to hell Sam but, actually kill it. I think we should bring Taylor home, and maybe settle down on our own, I mean who says that we have to do this for the rest of our lives?"

Sam took a deep breath and heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I think you're right."

It was quiet for a moment, both of them lost in their thoughts.

Dean then turned to Sam smiling mischievously.

"What?"

"I bet I could beat you on Need For Speed," Dean taunted.

They both got up and moved to the couch.

Sam snorted, "Yeah right, you've played me five times today, and I've kicked your ass every one of those times."

"We'll just see about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later That Night**

Sam peeked into Taylor's bedroom as Dean settled into his pullout in the living room. Her reading lap was on, but she had fallen asleep with the book on her chest. Sam smiled at his peaceful baby sister, and couldn't help feeling completely and utterly responsible for her. He knew now how Dean felt.

He took one of the blankets at the end of the bed and pulled it over her, setting her book aside. Giving her another quick glance, at her sleeping face and chest rising slowly with her deep breathing, he turned out the light. Heading to his own bedroom, quietly closed the door behind him.

--

Taylor awoke the next morning, in her rumpled clothes from the day before. A little disgusted with herself she took a quick shower, changed and prepared for the day. Victoria and Taylor were supposed to go to Gainesville, to see one of the latest chic flicks, also something Taylor hadn't done since Kelly. She ambled into the kitchen and pulled out the cereal box, pouring herself a bowl and she shuffled through all the newspapers that she had brought home from the week. She got out the milk and filled the bowl, then dragged all the papers to the table and took a bite of her cereal.

She browsed through the papers again, searching for anything interesting. As she took another bite, she dropped her spoon and it splashed milk all over the table and the papers. She flipped to the same section of every paper and read everyone with the same horrified expression. She struggled to pull the phone out of her jeans pocket and dialed Dean's number with shaking fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…Dean I think I found something, you're going to want to see this."


	4. Jail Break

_Hey guys, sorry again that it took so long. I've been a very busy girl, but hopefully i will have this next chapter out very soon. I'm just now getting to the good parts!_

_Enjoy!_

Braden sat on the sunny grass, ramming his Tonka truck, into one of his puny racing cars.

"Bam!" he yelled, smashing the truck into the car again.

His mother watched from the kitchen window and smiled at her son as she prepared lunch. Marcy looked down to clean off the lettuce, and then put it in the strainer for a salad. When she looked up again, she noticed that there was a black rabbit with large white spots that hopped out of the woods behind their house. She smiled as she watched it, its nose twitching and ears erect as it hopped closer to her son.

Braden didn't notice the rabbit until it was only a few feet from him. He froze dropping his Tonka and car and stared at the rabbit. The rabbit froze and looked at him. Curious Braden held out his hand.

"Hi, bunny."

The rabbit hopped closer, still sniffing cautiously.

Marcy smiled when she saw the rabbit touch her sons hand with its nose. Then she watched as the rabbit opened its mouth and chomped on her sons' hand. Fear bubbled up in her throat at the earsplitting scream that erupted from her son. Almost knocking over the strainer she ran as quickly as she could out the back door to her son.

"Braden, honey, are you okay?"

She looked angrily at the rabbit that still sat only a few feet away, her son's blood on its mouth. Her mouth opened in a silent scream when she saw its eyes. They were a pure hollow white that glared back at her. Without another thought she picked up her son and ran him into the house, immediately calling animal control, her heart still pounding with fear. She looked into the backyard again, but the rabbit was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's all I know," Taylor said, still pacing the tiny kitchenette. She bit on her fingernail thinking.

Sam leaned back, still skeptical, "Animal attacks? Rabid animals of all different species, either killing or injuring humans that weren't provoking them? And you got all of that from a weeks worth of local newspapers?"

Taylor froze in her pace and scrutinized her brother, "You don't believe me?"

"That's not what I said-."

"Here," she slid all the papers towards him, all open on the same page, of the police reports. Since the town was very small it wasn't hard to pick out the major reports. Sam read through all the reports, eyes widening.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Sam whispered, reading through the last report.

"What?" Dean had been quiet through her story and now he picked up one of the newspapers and began to read. His expression hardened as he read on. Sam and Taylor watched as Dean read through all of them, he paused, setting down the paper when he had finished.

"So?" Taylor asked when he was finished.

Dean was quiet for a moment, "Okay," he said finally meeting his sisters' gaze, "We'll check it out."

Taylor jumped, elated, "Thank you, Dean," but then paused when she saw the hard look still on Dean's face. She studied him for a second.

"Wait," she asked, narrowing her eyes, "which we?"

Dean looked at Sam, who looked down guiltily.

"No!" Taylor yelled pointing at them, "You two are not leaving me out of this one! I'm the one that figured it out anyway; I should be the one to lead the case."

Dean met her blazing gaze. "No." There was a finality in his voice.

Taylor closed her eyes and took a deep breath, closing her hands into fists at her sides, so that she wouldn't punch her brother.

"This. Is. Ridiculous." Taylor said slowly.

Sam broke in, "I know it seems that way…but it's for your own good."

She turned on her other brother, eyes dark with fury, "My own good?" she sputtered. "What the hell is that? I know what is and what isn't good for me."

"Taylor this is your vacation-."

"Not with that bullshit again," she sighed, running a hand through her heavy hair.

"Taylor-."

"No I get it, okay?" Her gaze slid from brother to brother, "But I still don't need your permission."

She gathered all the newspapers and leaving her brothers speechless went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Sam sighed. He put his head in his hands, elbows on the table. "Why do you have to do that to her Dean?"

Dean turned to him face still hard, "She's just starting to have a normal life Sam."

Surprise colored Sam's features.

"Look, we both know what this job does to us, and I just want her to have a normal life." Dean paused, chuckling. "Look at us Sam, you've never had a normal life and I know I'm messed up, man."

"No you're not-."

"No, let me finish. Every since Taylor found us, I realized that all I wanted for her is to have a normal life, especially after she lost," Dean's voice cracked, "so much. She may have found that here, with her friend, Victoria. I just want her safe and happy Sam, everything that you and I haven't had."

Sam looked over at his despondent brother, "We could have that too Dean." Sam's soft voice made Dean look up, Sam's expression was hopeful.

"Taylor first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor waited till she heard her brothers go to bed for the night and Dean was snoring loudly. She had been pacing for hours, her huge duffel bag waiting for her on the bed next to her purse. She had checked all the drawers numerous times to make sure she had everything. Dressed in jeans a dark blue T with her Carrhart over it, she listened through the wall into Sam's room making sure he was in a deep sleep, he was the lightest sleeper and would be the one, surely, to hear her. She clicked off her bedside lap and waited for her eyes to adjust in the dark. She slung the duffel heavily over one shoulder and grabbed her purse, once she could see enough. She turned the knob slowly, adrenaline pumping now. Once the door was free she swung it silently open. She slunk by Dean's snoring form, seeing by the light from the windows. She paused at the front door, shooting Dean's lump one last look before quietly opening the door and stepping out into the cool, fresh night closing it just as silently behind her.

She was grinning as she walked to her car. She threw her purse into the passenger seat and her duffel in the back, checking to make sure that her laptop was still carefully hidden under the passenger seat; she would need it after this. She now looked through her windshield, trying to see what she could do about the dilemma with the loudness of her car.

She smiled releasing the parking break, and put the gear into reverse, glad that she had a manual transmission. The Camero started to roll backwards, but once she turned the wheel to turn around it slowed. She rolled her eyes, she would have to push. Locking the steering wheel to turn, she got out and pushed the car backwards. She gave herself a pat on the back when it worked and hopped back in, putting it into first gear, slamming her door back shut as the car travel on it's on down the gravel path to the highway. When she felt it was far enough, she turned the key and the car roared to life.

Gravel spit from her tires as she sped away, into the night. She felt exhilarated, and then her conscious took over a second later. She felt bad ditching her brothers, she felt the anger rise, but they needed to let her do things her way. She kept that thought in her mind as she sped into town. She found the house easily; it was her home away from home, her refuge. She pulled up into the spacious driveway and got her things. The house was a faded mahogany color. A small porch with a swing, wrapped the front of the house. A dim light was still on in one of the upstairs windows. Taylor felt better when she saw that. She lugged her stuff up the few stairs onto the porch and cringing she rang the doorbell. It echoed throughout the house.

A minute passed before Taylor saw the hall light come on, and someone come down the stairs.

Victoria opened the door, looking slightly annoyed and sleepy. Her expression changed to worry and surprise when she saw Taylor, fully dressed, carrying all her bags and a frenzied expression on her face. Victoria's face changed to worry.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just need a place to stay for a while," Taylor looked up sheepishly. "Is it okay if I crash here?"

Victoria swung the door wider and motioned her in, "Yeah. Is everything okay with your brothers."

Taylor rolled her eyes towards her, "That's the reason I'm here, Dean's trying to control me and I need to do this job on my own."

"Job?"

Taylor cringed; she forgot Victoria didn't know about her family business. She looked desolately at Victoria.

"The less you know about that part of my life, the better."

Victoria furrowed her brow, "You're going to have to tell me eventually." She set herself on the couch, arms crossed.

Taylor squeezed her eyes shut, "It's really complicated, and…and I don't want you to get hurt."

Taylor looked back up at her new friend, taking in her confused expression.

"Okay, but I still wanna know, eventually."

Taylor smiled and set her stuff on the dinning room table connecting the living room and the kitchen.

"That's a promise I _can_ keep," Taylor assured Victoria, then added, "I was surprised you were up Tori, you have to be in to work so early most of the time."

Victoria waved a hand, "Tomorrow's my day off."

"Oh, that'll be nice."

"Yeah, I was just working on a book," she yawned.

"You should go get some sleep though," Taylor suggest, shooting her friend a concerned look.

"Okay, I won't argue with that. You can stay in the guest room the first door on the left, you remember right?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

Victoria waved her hand again, yawning, "What're friends for?" She started towards the stairs, "Don't stay up _too _late," she eyed, Taylor's stuff, "with whatever you're doing."

Taylor laughed, "Okay I won't, mother."

Tori gave her one last smile before she ascended the stairs.

Taylor waited until her friend had closed her bedroom door behind her, before she took out all the newspapers and laid them all around the table. She took out a notebook and a pen.

For hours she went over all the similarities and differences between all the attacks. All of them were the same in that the police had just regarded the animals as rabid, not thinking about the fact that they were all different species, wolves, deer, rabbit and numerous other animals that had no connection. Some of them killed the victims, sometimes it was just a lethal bite, or injury. But all the animals had one thing in common; they all had the same white eyes.

After Taylor had scoured all the newspapers for everything, she went to her computer and went online to look up the local newspaper, but the town was so small that it didn't even have a town site, much less a library. God, what were kids supposed to do in a tourist town? She could think of a few things, but brought her sluggish mind back to the present. She looked at her phone; it was almost 8 in the morning. She yawned.

There was no way she could stop now; she was so close to actually getting somewhere. She would have to ask, Victoria about the attacks once she woke up, the gossip around town would probably provide her with something.

Taylor yawned again. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the fog. She went over her notes again and again, looking through the papers once more. She looked at the most recent, a 5-year-old-boy named Braden had been bitten by a rabid rabbit in his backyard, his mother, Marcy, 35, had called animal control. Animal control and scoured the forest but had found no trace of the animal. Something clicked. She flipped through all the other reports again, none of the other animals had been found either.

Tomorrow she would go talk to Marcy and her son, see what she knew that wasn't in the paper; Taylor would go talk to some of the other victims too.

"What are you doing still up?"

The voice made Taylor jump and turn quickly in her chair.

Victoria's arms were crossed and she looked with concern and annoyance at her friend.

"I-I was researching." Taylor held back a yawn.

"Right. Bedtime girly."

"Wait, wait, I was so close," Taylor tried to hold herself to the table and her friend reached for her, but her tired fingers, slipped easily from the polished wood.

"You can finish it when you get some sleep, and I have to run into work-."

"Wait!" Something clicked urgently in the back of Taylor's mind; it took her a second to slog through the foggy mess. Victoria froze waiting patiently. "My brothers," Taylor finally understood, "my brothers will be looking for me, and they know that you're the only person I know here, they'll follow you back. Please don't go, I need to do this job on my own, they'll make me leave."

Victoria sighed, frustrated, "They can't make you do anything."

"You've never met Dean," Taylor countered.

"I won't let them follow me, okay?"

"How?" Taylor asked halting right before the stairs.

"I'll make sure that I ditch them before I reach the house."

"Okay, okay, I need to do this on my own."

"Right, honey," Victoria, rolled her eyes at her friends sleep deprived ramblings, "you don't worry about me, and I'll be back before you know it. I'll even pick up some coffee and donuts for when you wake up how's that?"

"Sounds good," Taylor yawned, as she stumbled up the last couple of stairs.

Victoria led her into the guest room, helping her friend onto the bed, Taylor curled up immediately. Victoria pulled a quilt over her, before she left the room. Taylor was breathing heavily already as she closed the door; she smiled and shook her head, before starting towards her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up to the bright morning light shining in through his window. He stretched and yawned before he got out of the bed, he remembered the night before, the fight that they'd had. He went into Taylor's room to apologize but realized that all her things were gone, her purse, her duffel, everything.

Panic froze him to the spot for a second, until he raced to the front window to see if her car was gone. Sure enough, her spot was empty.

"Dean!" he bellowed.

A loud snort erupted from the lump that was Dean. Sam ran to his fold-out and shook him.

"Dude, what? I think you're gonna break my neck if you keeping doing that," Dean grumbled, groggily rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, but Taylor's gone."

Dean froze, staring at his brother.

"What?"

"Taylor's gone!"

"What!?"

"Yeah."

Dean sat straight up hopped almost stumbling on the sheet to see into Taylor's room.

"I'm gonna kill her."

"Dean's lets be rational."

"Rational!" Dean barked, "Oh I'll show her rational." He was shaking he was so mad. But Sam knew that it was only a cover for his fear.

"Dean, think for a second where is the one place that she would have gone? Especially since she wanted to follow this hunt so badly."

"That restaurant."

Sam rolled his eyes, "And what friend of hers works there?"

Dean's eyes turned to slits, "Victoria."

"Bingo."

"Lets go."

"In your boxers?" Sam laughed as Dean pulled open the front door still in his plain t-shirt and boxers.

"Oh, shut up Sam."

--

They both got dressed in record time, hustling to the car, to catch Victoria there. They sat in the Impala parked in the far corner of the parking lot, waiting. Sam was patient. Dean, on the other hand, keep fidgeting, throwing angry glances at the red building, folding his arms, unfolding them, moving his feet, changing the station, anything to keep in motion.

Dean sighed loudly.

"Dean, Jesus, do you want to run a lap around the building or something? You're making me nervous with all this twitching."

"Right back at ya, Sam. How can you sit there so silently and calm?"

"Because I have self control."

Dean harrumphed and crossed his arms again.

This time Sam sighed, but it caught in his throat as he saw the blue sedan pull into the parking lot. Even Dean froze. The old mercury parked in the front and Victoria got out. They both sat frozen watching her walk into the building.

"Let's go," Dean said reaching for the handle.

"No, Dean, we should follow her back. Taylor probably warned her already. Approaching her would do no good."

Dean sighed again, and tried to relax against the seat while they waited once again.

"I hate waiting," Dean mumbled.

Sam just sent him an annoyed look. Dean ignored him and watched the building for any signs of life. There were very few cars in the parking lot, probably very few customers.

They both twitched alive when Victoria came back out of the building and headed to her car. She pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam and Dean exchanged a triumphant look before following the blue sedan, keeping a safe distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria noticed the dark car behind her right away. She thought of a plan of action quickly. She wouldn't make her escape obvious, she would just continue driving past the turn off to her house, thanking God that it was so far from the main roads and her nearest neighbor at least half a mile away. She smiled and watched the car following her farther back. She followed the road almost out of town, and then took a right, speeding up to almost 50. She didn't think to even look behind her concentrating on the road in front of her. She took another right, backtracking and weaving so that they couldn't follow her. She took a left, heading back north, following up two more blocks before taking another right. Before she even slowed down a little she glanced behind her once more. The black car was nowhere to be found. She laughed, chiding herself; although she knew she wasn't safe yet, so with the adrenaline still pumping she kept up her speed. Just to be careful she took a loop before she continued back on road and took a left onto the old road that led to her house. She looked in her rearview mirror once more; the black Impala was nowhere to be seen.

She was still smiling when she pulled up in front of the house. Taylor met her at the door.

"What are you doing up?"

"Anticipating my death," she answered anxiously, peering around Victoria.

"I lost them," Victoria answered easily, setting her purse and keys, on the old, wooden table next to the door.

Once Taylor was sure Tori hadn't been followed she closed the door and turned back to her friend, surprise on her face. "I should have given you more credit."

Victoria smiled, "It was fun."

Taylor pulled a curtain back, still checking to make sure the black car wasn't anywhere around, "It won't be for long."

Victoria turned back to her confused.

"You don't know my brothers…they're very…," Taylor searched for a word. "Persistent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it!" Dean yelled, tires squealing to a stop. He bashed his hand against the steering wheel.

"Don't worry, Dean, we know her car now, we'll find it, this town isn't so big," Sam said quietly, staring out the window angrily.

Dean turned to him slowly, mouth gaping.

Sam looked at his expression, "What?"

"How do you do that man?"

"Do what?"

"Stay so calm, sometimes I think you're gonna explode, just let it out man."

Sam's expression turned fierce to annoyed.

"I've had a lot of practice, Dean."

"Whatever, I don't wanna be around when you let lose."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Just keep driving Dean."

"Okay, sparky." Sam rolled his eyes again, as soon as the car was in motion again.


	5. Ravens

_Heys guys, I know this chapter has been a long time coming, sorry about that, I've been so busy with school and everything, and I know this chapter isn't the most exciting. You guys just need to stick it out with me, I promise it gets better. _

_Thanks for your patience!!_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"I'm more concerned about you than your brothers," Victoria said, and to make her point she shot her friend an anxious glance.

"Okay, okay, I'll get some sleep, but I need to ask you something first," Taylor hedged.

Tori nodded unwillingly.

"It's about the job, and this might explain why this is so dangerous for you to be associated with me," she paused reading the expression on Tori's face; it was balanced between apprehension and interest, so Taylor continued. "I was wondering have you heard of the recent animal attacks? Do you remember the first one?"

Victoria looked slightly shocked but recovered quickly and looked thoughtful. "I think the first one was a week before you got here, um…I think his name was Chase Garrett, a deer attacked him while he was hunting. Threw him into a tree, crushing his skull on impact."

Instead of cringing, like Victoria had expected, Taylor just scribbled away in her notebook.

"This is what you do? Investigate strange murders by animals?" Victoria looked disgusted.

"Not exactly, but sort of," Taylor answered cryptically.

"What does that mean?"

Taylor looked pained again at Tori's angry expression, "The less you know the better, if you get more involved then you already are, I will explain everything to you. But the more in the dark you are the better."

Victoria digested all of that, then nodded curtly. "Okay what else do you need to know?"

"Everything."

--

They talked for a while more into the morning, Victoria telling Taylor everything she'd heard, some of them new to Taylor, the rest confirmed what she knew from the papers. She noticed that many of the animals repeated themselves a few times and also a new one.

"A Bear?" Taylor's voice was a squeak.

"Yeah, just one attack, it's very rare to see bear attacks around here. It was another deer hunter."

"Whoa," she whispered. "What connects all these animals?"

"Yeah, and the guy was found just North of the Marina-."

Taylor stiffened, and after a moment, she realized the connection, she hurried through all the papers again, re-reading through all of them.

"Ohmigod!"

"What?"

Taylor looked up, smiling, eyes victorious, "That's it Tori!"

"What? What did I miss?"

Taylor sprung from the chair knocking it over and danced around her friend, until Victoria grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still.

"The forest, north of the Marina, all the animal attacks are centered around that part of the forest, only miles away."

Victoria smiled with her now. Taylor still grinning went back and highlighted the connection in all the papers, and made notes on the sides.

"I have to go, I have to go check out those woods," Taylor fumbled for her jacket.

"Uh, uh, you're not going anywhere right now," Victoria said sternly. "You need some sleep, and you can't go anywhere right now, anyway, with your brothers looking for you."

Taylor sighed, and held back a yawn.

"Alright, alright, but only a few more hours, I need to check it out before dark."

"It's a deal," Victoria promised, pushing her friend up the stairs.

Taylor trudged up the stairs and went into the guest room right away, this time she changed into more comfortable sleeping clothes, exchanging her jeans for worn flannel bottoms and her shirt for a black tank top. She crawled into the spacious bed and yawing once more, she closed her eyes and easily fell into a dreamless slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor awoke hours later, she looked around the room, stretching, it wasn't any darker, but the sun was on the other side of the house. Taylor rose from the bed, as soon as the blankets were off of her she shivered. She grabbed a zippered sweatshirt before making her way down the stairs. A delicious odor wafted up the stairs towards her pricking her nose, making her mouth water. She hurried the rest of the way down, her stomach growling, when was the last time she had eaten? Yesterday? She couldn't be sure, all she knew is that there was food near and she was starving.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

Victoria turned at the sound of her voice, smiling once she saw her. Taylor became a little self conscious and checked her hair, of course it was a knotted mess, she pulled it into a messy bun before sitting down at the dining room table and sliding her papers to the side.

"Did you sleep well?" Victoria asked, turning back to the stove to stir something.

"Yeah, I slept great."

"You're hungry," it was a statement not a question.

Taylor grinned sheepishly, "Starving actually."

Victoria laughed, "There's only a few more minutes left. Do you want to get some plates for us?"

Taylor stood without responding, and collected plates and silverware and set the clean side of the table. Victoria finished up the meal, pouring the glaze over the chicken and moved it and a bowl of steamed vegetables to the table. They ate in silence, a comfortable one, mostly because Taylor was just shoveling food into her mouth. When she finally sat back full, Victoria's expression changed from amused to worried.

"You're leaving then?"

Taylor saw her expression and cringed a little, "I have to check it out. I promise I'll be careful, I'll leave a trail of breadcrumbs and I have a compass and a flashlight. I'll be fine."

Victoria still watched her carefully.

"Thanks for dinner, it was wonderful," Taylor added before heading back up to her room to get some new clothes, she saw her reflection in the mirror on her way back and frowned at her hair and face. She looked ragged.

Piling some clothes together she set off towards the bathroom, to take a steaming hot shower, but not before placing everything she needed on the bed. A flashlight, a piece of bright fabric, that had been an old shirt but was shredded now, and her compass, she would have to see if Tori had a map before she left to mark anything that she'd see.

The thoughts drifted away as she stripped and stepped into the scalding water, she shivered in pleasure as the hot water, warmed her skin. She stood under the spray for a minute, letting the thick air clear her head. She washed quickly, shampooed then conditioned her hair before standing under the spray for one more glorious second before shutting off the water and drying off. She ran some product through her hair quickly and dressed even faster, the moisture in the air clinging to her skin, making her clothes stick. When she was finished she hung up her towel and brought her sleeping clothes back to her room, and took another look at herself in the mirror, she decided to skip makeup since she would be wandering through woods anyway. She pulled her boots on and stuffed all her supplies into her jacket before slipping into it. Checking once again to make sure that she had everything, she picked up her purse and descended the stairs.

Victoria was waiting for her.

"Do you have a map?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, of the town?"

"Yeah and some of the forest around the Marina."

"Sure," Victoria, pulled open the drawer of the small table next to the door, she flipped through some papers before pulling out a map. She handed it to her friend, looking concerned again.

"I'll be back before you know it," Taylor reassured her.

Victoria pulled her into a crushing hug, "Be careful."

Surprised, she hugged her friend back and promised, "I will." With one last look, Taylor headed out to her car, by the time she was back on the road it was about five, not yet growing dark. She folded the map into her jacket pocket, pulling a sharpie from her purse, placed it with the map. She drove south until she reached the highway; she turned right and went a few miles west before crossing onto a dirt road that led into the woods. She cut off the engine when she was a few miles in. The forest was so dense there that it was almost like night, the sun dappling small spots on the greenery. She shoved her keys into her jacket pocket, checking to make sure she had her phone, before starting off into the woods. She followed her compass east, ripping a shred of the shirt every few yards marking her path by tying the shred to the nearest tree.

She continued along for an hour, marking the trees and following the same direction with her compass. She hadn't found anything, and she was getting bored. The forest was quiet around her; occasionally she would hear the sound of the wind ruffling the leaves.

She froze listening for a second, nothing. That was too strange, no sounds of birds or other animals, it was too quiet. With that revelation in her head she continued faster now, through the woods, still marking her way. Then she stumbled into a clearing almost tripping over a dead branch. She steadied herself and looked around. She stiffened when she saw the huge circle of ravens watching her from above in the trees. When she took a closer look her mouth hung open in a silent scream. All the ravens had white eyes; one or two of them squawked down at her and ruffled their feathers. Taylor didn't move.

Suddenly there was a rush of black movement from above and all Taylor could think was, RUN! The scream that had been stuck in her throat erupted now. The fabric forgotten, she ran blindly in the darkening forest. The ravens were faster than she thought and some of them caught up with her. They pecked at her with their razor sharp beaks and clawed at her. Taylor just ran faster, trying to keep the bubbling terror under control, trying to think rationally. The birds continued their speed with her and created a black cloud above her head. Their shrieks filled the air around her; the only sense that wasn't surrounded by the ravens was her instinct to keep running. Still for what seemed like forever they followed and picked skin off of her scalp, shoulders, arms and back, with each painful peck and scratch. When she felt like she had been running forever the birds disappeared as easily as they had appeared, their shrill calls and the beat of their wings stilled and softened. Taylor didn't slow down until she was sure that they were gone. When she felt she was safe she collapsed against a tree panting. Trying to slow her heartbeat and her breathing, she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again she noticed that it was dark. She pulled the penlight flashlight out of her jacket and waved the beam around. She held her still labored breathing for a second and listened. All was silent. Feeling safe now she leaned her head back against the tree and caught her breath. She fingered the compass in her hand, glad that she hadn't dropped it and looked at its face to see if she could find the direction back to her car. It looked like she hadn't gotten too far off course, if she followed the woods back west she would be able to find the dirt path where she had parked the Camero. With a quick sigh, she stood and caught herself against the tree as the vertigo overtook her. Within a second it was gone and she steadied herself, with one last wary glance behind her she started off west in search of her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure she's gonna leave the house?" Dean asked, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"You know Taylor, she can't stay in one place too long."

Dean shot him a skeptical look, "Okay…"

The Impala was parked out of the view of the main drive, but just enough so that they had a view of every car that passed.

Dean sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. Sam continued to watch the road fervently.

Dean's snores filled the cab a minute later and Sam rolled his eyes. He sat there for the longest time as the sky grew darker. Dean's breathing became deeper and Sam's eyelids became heavy too, but he kept himself awake as he watched the cars stream by.

After all the waiting he knew he would be repaid when he saw the white Camero drive by.

"Dean!"

Dean snorted awake.

"Dean, wake up, we have to catch up to her!"

Dean groggily rolled over the engine and sped onto the highway just as they saw the white cars taillights pull around a corner.

"There she goes!" Sam pointed.

Dean grumbled and rolled his eyes towards Sam, "Dude, chill, I can still see."

Sam sighed as Dean followed their sisters' car. They drove deeper into the neighborhood and Dean hung back, keeping distance between them. They followed her in silence, until they reach an old wooden house that Taylor's Camero pulled into. Dean parked a half a block away.

Dean turned to Sam and smirked, "Bingo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Omigod! What the hell happened to you?"

Taylor stumbled into Tori's living room, dripping blood.

"Oh I just got mauled but a couple of hundred birds but I'm okay," Taylor replied casually, placing herself carefully on the couch trying not to get blood anywhere. Victoria hurried over, sitting beside her and fretting over all of her wounds.

"They're all over, we need to get you to a hospital," Victoria said, peeling back a piece of blood matted hair from her forehead.

"No hospitals," Taylor growled, struggling out of her jacket, "just get me some alcohol and a couple thousand bandages and I'll fix myself up."

Victoria met her friends hardened gaze, "Seriously Taylor, you need a hospital."

Taylor stared back, "No."

Victoria sat back and studied her friend for a moment, then got up and returned moments later with a basket full of medical supplies. Taylor was battling with her shirt; trying to get it off her head without irritating all her cuts. Victoria stood in front of her and smoothly pulled the shirt off. Taylor nodded her thanks, then started to pull products out of the basket. Victoria sat down next to her and swatted her hand away. Taylor backed off and adjusted her tank top so that it didn't touch any of her wounds. Victoria busied herself with pouring alcohol onto a cotton swap.

Taylor hissed when the alcohol met the ripped skin. Seconds later the door flew open.

Taylor scowled and turned to Victoria, "Oh look Bevis and Butthead have joined us."

Victoria snickered.

"Oh the angry teenager speaks," Dean spat.

"Dean chill," Sam said pushing past him.

Dean raised a brow at his back, "Chill? Dude she just called us Bevis and Butthead."

Sam blinked at his brother, "So?"

"So you're totally Bevis."

Sam rolled his eyes towards the heavens, "Dear, God," he murmured and then turned to his sister.

"Look, we're both sorry, ok? If you want to do this hunt fine." Sam studied his sister, who turned towards Victoria, who was still mending her cuts.

"Bevis speaks," Taylor smirked. Victoria ignored her and applied more alcohol to one of the worse cuts. Taylor jerked and hissed again.

The boys paused for a second and took in all the cuts all over Taylor's face, scalp, shoulders and the ones that led to her back.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked quietly, taking a step closer.

Taylor put on a brave face and gave Dean a hard look, "Giant ass, black birds, with white eyes."

Sam sucked in a breath, "You saw them first hand?"

"No, they just decided to take a bite out of me, yeah Sam."

Sam didn't react to her jibe instead he got a faraway look in his eyes, and started scrambling through his bag and pulled out their dad's journal.

"What the hell Sam?" Taylor asked. The other three froze and watched Sam's frenzy.

"I just remembered something in Dad's journal," he frantically flipped pages. When he landed on the right one a huge grin spread across his face. "I know what we're dealing with."


	6. Pizza Boy

Taylor scrambled over to Sam, cuts forgotten. Sam handed her the journal, still grinning like a madman. The whole room was silent while Taylor read through the page.

When she was finished she raised an eyebrow at Sam and slapped the journal into his chest. Sam's smile slipped off his face as she sat back down on the couch next to Victoria, still looking skeptical.

"You don't believe me?"

"Sam…that might just be your most ridiculous idea yet."

Angry flames licked into his eyes, "It's better than anything that you had."

Dean, still out of the loop, took the journal clutched in Sam's fist and scanned his eyes over the passage.

Dean raised his eyebrows when he was finished, "What the hell is alchemy?"

Sam took the book back looking pleased with himself again, "It's a type of magic."

"I got that."

"Well, it's ancient and goes as far back as Mesopotamia and the Egyptians. Back then it was believed a religion of purification and to some it was to gain wisdom and complete immortality."

"Creepy."

"Yeah, but a lot of emphasis was changing worthless metals into gold, healing and finding a way to eternal life."

Dean made a motion with his hand, "Okay, Sam, let's cut to the chase here."

Sam started to pace with excitement, "Well one of the tools said to give them this eternal life is called the Philosopher's Stone, which pretty much makes them immortal and gives them the power to do magic."

Taylor still looked bored, "So how does this magic crap relate to our hunt."

Sam's eyes brightened, "Well maybe somebody actually found the stone and is using it to give these animals life, or create them somehow. I mean it would make sense as to why they're attacking humans and why their eyes are white. I think they're called…" he scanned the page, "homunculi."

"That's just downright creepy," Dean commented, making a face.

"Who _are_ you guys?"

"You haven't told her yet?" Dean asked.

Taylor sighed, "The less she knows the better off she is, I already explained to her the danger of the knowledge of what we do."

"Don't you think it's better at this point that we tell her who we are and what we do?" Sam asked skeptically.

Taylor's expression darkened, "No. You remember what happened last time."

The room was silent with anger and sadness for a moment before Dean spoke.

"Sam, you are such a nerd, how did you even think of this?"

"I remembered Dad talking about it a long time ago, and I'll take that as a compliment."

"See," Dean mumbled, "Once a nerd always a nerd."

"Are you going to help me or call me names?" Sam asked, irritated.

Taylor ignored them and turned to Victoria, who still looked like she was in shock, "Hey, Tori do you know of any really old scientists in the area?"

Victoria snapped herself out of it, "Umm, I don't think so, but tomorrow at work I could ask around if you want."

"That would be awesome, thanks." Taylor took the journal from her still grumbling brother and went over to the table to start copying stuff down.

"Taylor?"

She turned toward Victoria.  
Victoria looked at her friend, determined, "I think it's time you fill me in."

The boys grew silent as they waited for her response.

"I will Victoria, but I promise now is not the time," Taylor replied sadly.

Victoria looked away and nodded, "Well I'll think I'll go to bed for the night." With that Victoria left the room and ascended the stairs.

Taylor turned back to her work, painfully.

"You hurt her, you know, being so secretive and all."

Taylor squeezed her eyes shut, "I know, but I can't-won't lose another…" she broke off before the tears came. She continued to copy while the boys watched her.

She looked at them, "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to help me figure this thing out?"

"I think I should look at those cuts first," Sam responded moving towards her with a bottle of alcohol.

"You come any closer with that and you won't be able to walk for a week." Taylor held her hand out at him.

"Now children, let's all get along," Dean teased.

"Fine, but you'd better let me look at them tomorrow morning," Sam demanded.

"Fine," Taylor agreed.

They worked late into the night researching alchemy and these homunculi, trying to figure out how they could have been created and how to destroy them. They all ended up falling asleep on the couch. Where Victoria found them the next morning before she went to the restaurant; she just shook her head and left them.

Taylor woke up about five minutes later, blinking a few times and stretching her kinked neck. She pushed her brothers off her and stood stretching. They hadn't gotten much farther last night. They just discovered the ways that the homunculi are created but nothing on how to destroy them.

She headed up the stairs to take a shower still thinking that until they found the scientist they would have to keep looking for ways to destroy the evil creatures. She grabbed some clean clothes and started up the shower, undressing. When she stepped into the spray she hissed and flinched. The hot water cut into her wounds that covered her shoulders and scalp. The water felt like sharp knifes cutting through the surface of her skin for the second time. She let the spray soak and cleanse the cuts for a few minutes before washing her body and her hair.

She stepped out the shower a few minutes later and dried herself in the foggy bathroom and dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a black, fleece, zippered sweatshirt. She then headed back down the stairs where her brothers were still sleeping on the couch.

She laughed when she saw them. Sam was now closer to Dean and had his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean's head was back and he was snoring really loud. Taylor pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture; she could use it later for black mail. She giggled again before going into the kitchen to make coffee and some quick breakfast.

The boys woke slowly to the smell of coffee and eggs. Dean woke up first and pushed Sam off of him, he just groaned. Dean stretched and tried to crack his sore neck with out any progress. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, into one of the empty cups sitting in front of it. He looked over at his sister who was standing in front of the stove making something that smelled really good.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked taking a sip of the wonderful coffee.

"Scrambled eggs and toast," Taylor replied without looking at him.

He looked over her shoulder at the eggs, "But I like mine over easy."

Taylor raised her eyebrow at him, "Sorry kitchen's closed for orders, but you could throw some bread in the toaster."

Dean grumbled and did as he was told, by that time Sam was awake and grabbing his own cup of coffee. They all ate quietly and went back to their research after, while Taylor cleaned up the dishes.

"Anything?" she asked, sitting down at the dining room table when she was done.

"Nothing more since last night," Sam answered, looking up at her defeated.

"I think it's time for a break," Dean suggested, as he got up and turned on the TV. Sam and Taylor joined him, there really wasn't anything else they could do for now.

They watched TV for a few hours before Victoria called Taylor.

"Whatcha got?" Taylor asked as soon as she slid her phone open.

"Well when I was asking around I remembered something and then Bill told me about this guy that lives out north of the Marina who's been living there since before I was born. What's strange is that no one has seen him since then either, he has all his food delivered to his house and if he does drive around, it's at night when no one can see him."

Taylor had been growing more rigid with each word and now she looked at her brothers, "How far south of the Marina?"

"That's the best part; very few people actually know how to get out there. It's off that gravel road you were on the other day, but it's hard to see."

"Thanks, Tori, we'll figure it out from here."

"You're welcome, Taylor," she paused then hesitating. "Taylor we really need to talk."

Taylor gave her brothers a look then went out the front door to finish the conversation.

"I know," she agreed once she was out of earshot.

"When?"

Taylor sighed.

"Taylor, I promise whatever it is, it won't freak me out anymore than I already am."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Taylor explained, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Victoria, I can't tell you anything because the more I tell you the more likely it is for you to be in danger because of me. And I can't have that happen again." Her voice cracked on the last word.

Tori was silent for a moment.

"Okay," she said finally, "but you have to promise me that you'll tell me as soon as this whole thing is over with."

"I promise."

"So what's the plan guys?" Taylor asked as soon as she had explained everything Victoria had told her to them.

"Whoa hold on now," Sam said, "we can't just go into this without knowing what kind of powers this guy has."

"Sam's right," Dean agreed.

Taylor thought for a minute.

She smiled when she thought of it.

"I don't like that smile," Dean said, "what's going on in that sick head of yours."

"I have a great plan, and it just might work."

"Tell me why we're doing this again." Sam grumbled as he tried to find a spot where the bushes didn't poke him.

"Because, Sammy, there's no other option, like you said, and we should be prepared."

"But I don't see why we have to steal a pizza car."

"Just shut up Sam, we need to watch for the signal."

They sat in silence as they waited for Dean to go in and give the nod. They knew which car they were going to steal, the one on the farthest side of the lot.

After a few minutes they watched as Dean got out of the car and pulled the door open to Pizza Man but before entering he nodded.

Taylor grinned, "That's our cue."

Sam sighed and followed her out to the car. They scrambled out of the bushes and down the small incline to the edge of the parking lot. They landed on the driver's side which was facing away from the restaurant. Sam unlocked the door quick, on the old Mazda and they both hopped in.

They both looked nervously at the door where Dean was making a commotion inside. Sam turned on the engine; luckily the car was a manual so they rolled the most of the way out of the parking lot before turning on the lights and hitting the gas. They gunned it back onto the highway and back to Pontiac.

"I can't believe that we actually did that," Sam grumbled when they pulled up in front of Victoria's house 20 minutes later, Dean pulled up beside them, with two boxes of pizza.

Taylor punched him playfully, "Don't worry it was fun, and we're going to return it."

They got out of the stolen car and Dean walked over to them triumphantly.

"They gave me a free hat," he said proudly.

"You really must have bitched for that," Taylor commented. Dean glared at her. "Hey if it's what you're good at," Taylor said with her hands up in the air. He hit her with his free hat and she giggled.

"Are we going to do this or what?"

"Oh Sammy cheer up!" Taylor cheered, "You'll make a great pizza boy."

Dean put the hat on Sam's head, he glowered at them.

"Keep it up Sam and that angst will bring you right back to adolescence," Dean teased. He exchanged glances with Taylor and they both cracked up.

Sam rolled his eyes, took the pizzas from Dean and got back in the stolen Mazda.

"Make us proud, Sammy," Dean added before he pulled out of the drive.

Sam gave him a choice finger and started off towards the scientists' house.

Sam pulled up in front of the old house, there was a small gravel turn-out in front of the decaying porch. He parked and cut the engine of the Mazda, the windows on the first floor were lit.

"Guess the mad scientist is in," Sam joked. He put a piece of gum in his mouth and fixed his hair to look like it had back in high school, grabbing the pizza boxes and ascended the porch. He didn't see a doorbell so he gave the door a knock.

For some strange reason he felt as though he was being watched and was about to turn around when the door opened. Sam almost forgot his line but caught himself and started snapping his gum.

"Pizza delivery."

The young blond-haired man looked at Sam puzzled with his nearly gray light, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order any pizza," the man answered. Sam didn't think that the guy could have been any older than himself.

"Are you sure, man?"

"Yes I'm sure," he replied, his voice impatient.

"Isn't this 214 Green Tree Road?"

"No," the young man answered, "that's just up the road."

"Dude, that's the third time this week!"

A growl erupted from behind the man.

"Dude, you didn't have to sick your dog on me, man. I'll leave, jeez." Sam stumbled down the steps, but not before catching a glimpse of the dog and it's white eyes.

The young man watched as Sam got into the Mazda and then closed the door. That's when Sam realized that at least ten white eyes were watching him from the shelter of the forest.

Sam didn't think twice, he threw the car into reverse and backed the hell out of there.


	7. Bear

Hey guys i know it's been forever but at least I'm working now right? Hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters.

* * *

Sam bust through the door, panting.

Taylor and Dean turned and stared.

"Jeez, Sam what were you doing?" Dean smirked.

"Getting the hell out of there."

Taylor's brow furrowed, "Why? What happened?"

"I just barely missed getting mauled by about ten animals hiding out in the woods outside that guys' house."

Taylor's face set, "There's no doubt in my mind that this isn't the guy we're looking for."

Sam collapsed in the chair, "I'm pretty sure it is; he had a white-eyed dog in his house."

Victoria opened the door just then. They all looked towards the door.

She stopped when she saw all of them staring at her. "What?"

Sam and Dean shook their heads and looked away.

"Tori, what'd you say this guys' name was?"

"Eaton Callough, and who ordered pizza?"

The three siblings looked at each other and started to crack up.

"We kinda borrowed it," Taylor explained through giggles.

Tori through down her purse, "Oh God, keep me out of it."

Taylor giggled again and then became serious, "So guys what's the plan for taking down Eaton Callough?"

"Hold the horses there. Who said we were going to do anything tonight?"

Taylor sat back in her chair and looked at Dean, "I think the faster we actually do something the less likely it is for those animals to hurt another human."

"She has a point," Sam added.

Dean glared at him, "I say we make a plan and wait at least a day."

"Tomorrow sounds great," Taylor said getting up, "Now you and Sammy need to return the stolen car."

"Yeah, Dean let's go, the longer we keep the thing the more likely we are to get caught with it."

Dean glared at Taylor but got up and got his coat mumbling something about women telling him what to do. When they were gone Taylor gave a sigh of relief and turned toward Tori.

"Good it'll be easier for me to tell you everything since they're gone."

"Really?"

"I always keep my promises."

* * *

**The Next Night**

Taylor made sure the knife holster was tight around her calf before putting her gun in her holster. She made sure that her fake police badge was in her wallet in her back pocket when the knock came at her door.

"Taylor you ready?" Sam called through the door.

"Yeah," she called back. Taylor took one last look at herself in the mirror, before nodding at herself and heading downstairs.

"Tori," she said when she got to the bottom. Tori still looked a little shocked since their conversation last night.

"Yeah."

"You make sure you call me if you need anything or if anything happens," Taylor said looking her friend straight in the eye.

"I promise."

They both smiled.

"Alright enough of this sappy crap," Dean said cringing, "let's go."

Taylor had time to think over her questions and what was going to happen as they drove the ten minutes out to Eaton Callough's cabin. She was anxious and exhilarated. This was her hunt, she had finally done something all by herself. She calmed herself, though, as they pulled up in the gravel turn-out. She turned on the calm, cool cop look and checked to make sure her gun was loaded. Dean was already on the porch as he waited for her. Sam was watching from the backseat of the Impala, they couldn't risk Eaton finding out about them right away. Her boot heels clicked up the stairs and her long, wavy, brown ponytail swung behind her head.

When she was behind Dean as was planned, he knocked and waited.

The door swung open a second later.

"Are you Eaton Callough?" Dean asked, holding up a badge, Taylor followed suit. Eaton looked from Dean to Taylor and back again.

"Yes, officers, what happens to be the problem?" His eyes were wide and fearful.

"Could we come in?" Taylor asked coolly.

"Sure, sure," he swung the door open for them. Once they were inside with the door closed, he turned towards them again. "What's this all about?"

"Well," Dean started, "we're investigating the recent animal attacks around this area and we're just going around to all the houses in the area and talking to anyone to see if they know anything about the attacks."

"You think I have something to do with the attacks?" Eaton swallowed but he looked horrified.

"We're just here to ask you some questions Mr. Callough," Taylor explained, calmly. She motioned for them to sit down on the moth infested couch and chair. Before they even sat down the dog Sam had talked about came into the room growling, Taylor and Dean clearly saw his white eyes.

"Oakley, no!" Eaton yelled. But the dog didn't move, he stood frozen growling at Dean and Taylor, while Eaton stared at him. Eaton's face changed from fear to anger.

He turned toward them now a little more suspicious, "Let me see your badges again."

Dean looks warily at the dog, but pulled out his badge again, Taylor followed his lead. Dean fingered his phone in his pocket ready to hit Sam's speed dial for backup. They put their badges away and Eaton looks at Dean.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said. Dean hit the speed dial.

"And I'm afraid we can't do that," Dean answered. They all turned as Sam came through the front door. Oakley growled and started towards Sam. Dean, Taylor and Sam all pulled their guns. Dean pointed his at the dog, Sam also pointed his at the dog, and Taylor kept hers on Eaton.

"Keep your dog on a leash," Taylor growled.

"Stop Oakley," Eaton warned, looking nervously at Taylor's gun. The dog stopped about five feet from Sam, but continued to growl.

Eaton wasn't paying attention though he was staring at Sam. "The pizza boy?" Then he looked at Dean and Taylor. "Who are you guys?"

Sam stepped around the dog cautiously, "Eaton," he started, "we need to talk."

Taylor interrupted, "We know that you're the creator of all of the animals that have been killing the people around town."

Eaton's mouth hung open as he stared at her. When he finally found his voice he choked on his tongue.

"How did you…know…how did you find out?"

"We're kind of experts at this kind of thing," Taylor explained, smirking.

He stared at the three of them for another moment before his shoulders slumped and his whole body seemed to crumple. Oakley came back over by him and whimpered; white-eyes on his master.

"I've been trying for months to control them, but everything I do doesn't seem to do anything or it makes them more vicious. I've tried reading out of my books, spells and even trying to kill them but nothing seems to work."

From outside the bushes started to rustle and the trees swung, shaking branches, and the last leaves of autumn fell. The four of them looked around and out the windows watching silently for any signs of movement. Oakley ran to one of the windows and started barking. White-eyes appeared only inches from his. Everyone tensed.

They jumped when Taylor's phone started ringing in her pocket. She looked anxiously at Dean before answering.

"Taylor!" Tori screamed. "You have to help me, hurry! There's a huge bear trying to-!" Taylor heard a scream before the phone went dead.

"I have to go." She told her brothers before she ran out of the house and to her car just feet away from about five different white-eyed animals that were approaching the house, but she barely saw them as she climbed in her car and the engine roared to life. She took a deep breath of the crisp air before throwing her Camero into gear and blasting down the gravel road to Tori's house.

When she pulled up in front of Tori's house there was no sign of the bear. Taylor looked around cautiously before getting out of her car and starting up the steps. When she got closer to the front of the house she noticed where the bear had been tearing at the wood. There were long, six-inch gouges and they were almost as thick. She went into the house and locked the door then she placed the nearest table in front of it before calling for Tori.

"Tori, it's okay to come out, he's gone for now."

Victoria silently came down the steps, looking warily around, with tear streaks down her face. Tori raced down the stairs to Taylor and flung her arms around her friend bursting into tears.

"And you wonder why I didn't want to tell you about what we do."

* * *

As soon as Taylor was out the door Sam and Dean turned back to Eaton.

"Isn't there anything you could do to stop them for a few minutes while we try to figure out how to kill them."

"I might…" before he even finished his own sentence, Eaton ran to a room behind the stairs and came back with a blue, glowing, round orb.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, staring warily at the orb.

"The Philosopher's Stone."

"You actually did get a hold of it."

Dean glared at Sam who was smiling, "The nerds can talk later right now we need to worry about keeping Tori safe and killing these damn things."

Sam's smile faded.

"This should hold them off for a while," Eaton said closing his eyes. The blue orb became brighter and Eaton held it tighter, from Dean's point of view he could see that Eaton was combining his power and the power of the Philosopher's Stone to keep the animals away.

Almost instantly the white-eyes disappeared and a calm radiated around the room.

Eaton opened his eyes and smiled. "It worked!"

"For now," Dean added. "Keep whatever you were doing going until we figure out how to kill these things."

Eaton looked sad for a second, "You know when I started using this," he held up the blue stone, "all I wanted to create a companion to live with me forever." He looked affectionately at Oakley who looked back. "But after Oakley I wanted to make more and it kind of took off after that, it was like I couldn't stop…this…this…"

"…Power." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, this power that I had. So I started small with birds and rodents," Dean cringed at that one, "and then went on to bigger things like stag and even a bear." Eaton's face fell then. "But after a century I couldn't control them all anymore, except for Oakley." He smiled down at his dog. "He's the only one who's been by my side the whole time."

"That's a very touching story old man, but really we need to know how to destroy them," Dean said, getting edgy.

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

Dean looked at him and shrugged, "Hey we need to get the job done, dude."

Sam glared at him.

Eaton gasped.

The boys' attention was instantly back on him.

"I'm losing my hold," he said, trying to pull the power back out of the orb. His stance became rigid, and he held the orb closer to his head and started to whisper words they could not understand. As he did this they could hear the animals creeping back closer to the house again.

Sam and Dean looked at each other both realizing that they had to figure something out soon.

* * *

As soon as Taylor was done giving her a hug of reassurance the bear was back and clawing at the front of the house again. It roared.

Tori screamed and ran into the kitchen. Taylor ran to her bag and grabbed holy water and salt. She started pouring the salt around the front wall, and waited a beat but it didn't seem to phase the bear at all. So she tried throwing some holy water all along the wall, but still nothing was working. She ran back to her bag and grabbed her sawed off and put some real shot-gun shells in. She made sure Tori was out of the way in the kitchen before she started towards the front and stuck her gun out the window. She shot a few rounds into the bear, which only seemed to anger him, and he clawed more desperately at the wood. The only thing Taylor could see that had affected him was that a thick, black substance was leaking out of where she shot him.

She backed away slowly as he finally clawed through the wall. He threw his giant paw towards Taylor catching her leg. She fell and her gun skittered across the floor. Tori screamed and tried to pull Taylor away.

"Get back!" Taylor warned. Tori slowly and still terrified backed away into the kitchen, where she stood helplessly.

The bear by now was still shredding through the wall and getting closer to the fallen Taylor.

Taylor now in so much pain, ignore the pounding pain coming from her calf and started to crawl towards her gun. She kept crawling, until she was about a foot away from it, she reached but she still couldn't quite get it. _Just a little bit more_, she thought.

The bear roared again and a crack erupted from behind her, shaking the whole house.

"Taylor!" Tori screamed.

* * *

"Eaton is there any way to destroy them?" Sam pleaded.

They could hear the clawing begin all around them.

Eaton slowly opened his eyes, "There's only one way," he began slowly, "and that's if I destroy the Philosopher's Stone."

"Well then do it!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled back, "If he does, it will kill him too."

"Oh."

Sam nodded, frustrated.

They could hear the animals close in; pounding began everywhere, and clicking on the windows.

Eaton looked sadly down at the ball, and then over to Oakley, who whined.

"Look Eaton, I know this is a big sacrifice, but these animals are out of control and if you did this you would be saving people," Dean suggested

He didn't look convinced.

"What my brother and I do is dangerous. Despite the risk we do it anyway because we know that it saves people. We risk our lives everyday to do our job, but we do it because we know that we're helping people," Sam explained. "And if you did this just think of how many people you would be saving because of these experiments of yours."

"It's my fault," Eaton whispered, finally realizing his misconception. "It's my fault!" He yelled, again. A few tears ran down his cheeks. He looked up at the ceiling just staring for the longest second.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. He then lifted the stone and hurled it at the ground the hardest he could.

It shattered into a thousand pieces.

Out of the pieces a blinding white light erupted.

* * *

Taylor stretched as far as she could when she heard Tori scream her name. The crack shook the whole house beneath her. She froze.

The giant beast grabbed a hold of her body, his claws stabbing into her side.

She screamed in pain, and Tori watched from the ground. She fell to her knees crying feeling helpless.

After Taylor screamed her vision blurred and the pain seemed to fade as she fell into the blackness.

Tori watched her become limp, and Taylor hung like a rag doll in the claws of the bear.

He lifted his claw once more and Tori screamed.


	8. Is this really Goodbye?

Sam and Dean were thrown back by the force of the light. They shielded their eyes for what seemed like forever until; finally, the light fizzled out slowly. They brushed themselves off and stood up coughing. They exchanged glances and looked out all the windows before cautiously starting out the door. They searched around the house, but there was no sign or trace of the animals. It was almost like they never were.

"Looks like Eaton saved us," Sam said. They both exchanged relieved glances.

"I wonder what happened to him," Dean thought out loud.

They started back into the house to investigate. They almost walked on his remains, which was just a pile of ashes.

"Poor guy," Dean said, "I was just starting to like him."

* * *

Tori closed her eyes not wanting to see, but when everything became silent she opened them again.

The bear was disintegrating right in front of her eyes. His paw didn't even hit Taylor before it started to disintegrate, he gave one last roar and the ashes consumed his body. Taylor fell with a thud to the ground as his other paw was consumed.

The bear's body was now a giant pile of mush that erupted into a bright white light, before disappearing forever.

Tori got up and rushed over to Taylor. She could tell Taylor was in a lot of pain and she was breathing shallowly from all the blood she'd lost.

Tori looked one more time at the place the bear had been before getting up and calling 911.

* * *

**Later**

Taylor drifted in and out of consciousness for the next day before she finally awoke slowly that night fighting the pain killers.

"Good morning sunshine!" Victoria said cheerfully.

Taylor smiled, but then grimaced, realizing the pain killers were wearing off and her side was pounding along with her calf.

"You are just injury prone," Sam stated.

"There isn't one hunt you haven't been hurt on," Dean added.

"Thanks guys, no 'Hi, great to see you're alive' or anything."

They laughed.

"We are so glad you're alive," Sam said, putting his hand on hers and squeezing. He smirked at Dean.

"Suck up," Dean murmured.

Taylor and Tori rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Tori began; her happy self again. "The doctor's said that you'll recover fast. The cuts in your calf will heal fast because they weren't very deep, but the ones in your side will take a couple of weeks to maybe a month and a half. It'll just take time."

"Super," Taylor joked trying to sit up.

"So Victoria," Taylor started, "are you sure you still want to be associated with a hunter after what happened."

Victoria waved a hand around, "Pssh, I can handle anything," she leaned closer, "even giant bears."

Taylor laughed.

They were all silent for a moment, when Dean broke the silence.

"Do you know what this one did?" Dean asked, pointing at Tori. Who just shrugged.

Taylor shrugged too, wincing a little.

"She called the police."

"What was I supposed to do? She was bleeding on the floor and I thought she was gonna die! What would you have done?"

"Alright now children," Taylor said, "let's behave."

It was quiet for a moment as the nurse came in to check her pulse and blood pressure. Then she added some more Vicodin to Taylor's IV drip.

"That'll help with the pain, honey," she said, patting Taylor's arm.

"I'm sure it will," Dean scoffed, once the nurse had left the room. Sam elbowed him.

"Ow, man, what?"

Sam nodded at Taylor.

"Oh," Dean paused, looking a little sheepish, "Umm, Taylor we need to talk to you about something before you pass out again."

"Okay," she replied warily.

"Look," Sam began, "I don't know how say this without it seeming like I'm telling you what to do, so here it is." Sam took a deep breath. "Dean and I want you to really take a break from hunting for a while."

Taylor opened her mouth to protest.

"Ah!" Dean said, "Wait we're not finished. We know you hate not hunting but, we're still going to be looking for Ria." He paused and leaned closer, taking her hand. "Taylor we really want you to have a normal life for a while and then see if you still want to take up hunting again, we want you to have a choice. Victoria agrees, she says you can stay at her place as long as you want."

"I'll help you find a place too, if you want and there's a job opening at Just Jackie's," she smiled at her friend, "I think it'll be good for you after everything that has happened lately and you can heal."

Taylor knew she meant heal in two different ways. She looked at the pleading eyes of her brother's and the welcoming eyes of her new friend. She thought for a second about how nice it would be to take a break and have a real job for a while and just enjoy life. She could always go back to hunting if she wanted. There was no age or time limit on that job, it would always be around. And this was one opportunity she could not pass up.

She smiled at her brothers and her friend, "Okay."

They cheered and Taylor kept smiling as the drug took its effect on her blood stream.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Sam, Dean and Tori were able to bring Taylor back to Tori's house. She hobbled in on crutches, because of her leg the doctor's didn't want her to put pressure on it for a week. Her brothers stayed for dinner as Victoria replayed the conversation she had with the officers, who disbelieved that a giant bear (not one with white-eyes) could tear through a house like that, but the claw marks proved it. She was so excited that the city was paying for her house to be fixed, the construction crew had been working that day and everything had tarp on it to keep the October chill out. Tori had even convinced the police to mop up the blood.

Taylor was glad her giddiness was back in place of the terror she had seen a few days ago. They enjoyed the rest of their dinner with good conversations and the occasional laugh.

Taylor was forlorn when her brothers had to leave, because they still had a job to do, it was her that needed the break. She hugged both of them tightly, as she held back the tears and tried to tell herself she would see them again soon. This was the first time since back in St. Cloud that they would be apart. Mostly because she had refused to be away from them, her only family, and now she had to say goodbye to them, for who knows how long.

She cried when she waved them off. She watched their car disappeared down the road before Tori dragged her back into the house and out of the chilly weather.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Taylor was getting read for bed and trying to unpack some of her stuff for now, thankful that she had packed enough until she could go shopping again. She was pulling out her toothbrush and toothpaste other toiletries to place in the bathroom that Tori said she could use until she got a place of her own, when a letter fell out with her locket.

"That's where that went," she said lifting her locket and hugging it to her chest. She then looked curiously at the letter, which had "Taylor" scrawled on it in large lettering.

She opened it:

_Dear Taylor,_

_I was hoping to sneak this letter into your bag before you left; obviously if you're reading this I was lucky enough._

_Anyway, I just wanted you to have something to read while you were away from me. I'm really gonna miss you. And Willy misses you too, by now I hope my couch's arm is still in mint condition, but probably not. That cat really has an itchin' for fabric._

_Anyway, I hope when you're reading this you're staring and my picture and wishing I was there, because I wish I was there._

_Ya know, we should have gotten together a long time ago, I don't why we didn't. Well, probably because I'm such a wuss when it comes to asking girl's out. Especially one such as beautiful as you. Yes I said it, you're beautiful, call me corny, but I mean it._

_Anyway, as you can see I'm really horrible at this sort of thing. So I'm just going to say one more thing before I save you from my painful letter writing._

_I love you, Taylor, and I hope you remember that everyday._

_Love Always,_

_Jeremy_

_P.S. Call me damn it, I miss you!_

Taylor cried at the end and laughed at all the right parts. She re-read it over and over and over again, the tears falling faster and more frequently from her cheeks, until there were little drops of tears rained all over the paper.

When she had quieted her tears enough she got up the nerve to call him.

"I thought you had fallen off the edge of the earth." He greeted.

She laughed, "I found your note."

His voice softened, "You did?"

She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her and tried to hold back the tears that were forming again. "It's beautiful."

"I thought it would be a nice reminder of me while you were gone."

She choked, and then caught herself. "It is." She pulled out his picture from beneath her pillow and the tears came again when she saw his smiling face.

"I miss you," he said quietly.

"I miss you too," she choked.

"Oh, honey."

"Jeremy."

* * *

The weather outside was getting colder as the October night began. The girl was watching from the woods, looked up at the yellow light on in Taylor's room. She stepped out into the moonlight for a second to watch and her long, wavy, auburn hair flowed out behind her in the wind. The shadows hid her face as she observed. It was easy, though, to see the malicious smile as it spread across her face, wide and evil. She slunk back into the woods to wait for the right moment to enact her horrible plan.


End file.
